


A Long Day

by yikes18



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Police Officer Dick Grayson, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes18/pseuds/yikes18
Summary: Dick gets depressed after something happens to a coworker. Good thing Jason's there to help him feel better.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Omg first fic (slightly freaking out). On a side note, feel free to read this as a No Capes AU or not, doesn't really matter. Also I suck at titles so…sorry?

Dick closed the door behind him and toed off his shoes before tossing his keys on the kitchen table haphazardly. His eyes roamed the apartment and landed on the feet hanging over the sofa's harm. Walking around it, Dick's gaze landed on Jason's sleeping figure with a book spread out on his chest. He'd probably been reading it before an impromptu nap.

Something inside Dick clicked, and he let out a sigh of relief. Jason was here, Jason was safe, Jason was alive.

Gently, Dick removed the book from Jason's grasp. He smiled at it – _Pride and Prejudice_ – Jason's favorite. He placed it on the coffee table and, careful not to wake Jason, tried to curl up next to him. Jason, sensitive sleeper that he was, woke up anyway.

His eyes blinked groggily as Dick curled half next-to and half on-top-of him, and he wrapped his arms around the other man in response.

"Welcome home."

Dick nodded his head into the crook of Jason's neck as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He took a deep breath, happy to just breathe _Jason_. The younger man, in turn, wrapped one arm around his waist and let the other stroke up and down Dick's back, letting Dick relax a little more into the hold. 

"Didn't mean to fall asleep," he muttered. "Meant to start making dinner before you got back."

Dick nodded his head in response, eyes shut and just soaking in the feeling of holding and being held by this man. 

Jason turned his head.

"Dickie?"

He sounded worried. Dick Didn't want him to worry. Not like the way he had all day even knowing Jason was safe and sound at home on his day off.

He mumbled into Jason's neck, "Just stay like this for a bit. Please."

"Alright," Jason said, kissing the top of Dick's head. "I'm here when you need me."

He continued to stroke Dick's back and Dick was grateful. He'd talk eventually. He knew he would. But right now the thing he needed most was the affirming touch of the man he loved. A touch so gentle he could just feel how much Jason treasured him, almost to the point of being careful, though not quite. He knew Dick hated that.

Dick remembered when it used to be that way, when Jason couldn't quite believe that rather than wanting to leave him, Dick wanted to stay. Dick swore he would never forget the way Jason's face changed when he realized the latter. It was branded into Dick's mind for all eternity.

They stayed like that on the sofa in silence, legs tangled together with Jason's arm stroking Dick's back and Dick soaking in every last bit of physical contact between them. He sighed into Jason's neck, finally content. 

At that point, Dick figured he should probably ease Jason's worries. He could feel the tension no matter how relaxed Jason was trying to act.

"Do you remember Detective Mendez? Five foot six and three quarters and wouldn't let anyone forget it?"

Jason gave a small snort.

"Yeah. He was the pitcher at the precinct softball game right? Had a good arm."

Dick smiled into Jason's neck at the memory, and the fact that Jason was willing to complement the guy. 

Jason squirmed a bit so they could talk face to face.

"Someone he put away a while back served his time and got out recently," Dick continued, and Jason furrowed his brow.

"First thing he does when he gets out is murder Mendez's wife."

Dick took a slow breath and Jason tucked a lock of Dick's raven hair behind his ear.

"We brought him in pretty quickly. Admitted he did it. Kept gloating about it, saying now they've both screwed each other's lives over."

Dick curled his fingers into Jason's old worn Rosy the Riveter t-shirt. Neither of them could remember when he'd gotten it, but it was comforting to both of them. Dick used the soft material so help center himself.

"It's Gotham though, you know? But I still couldn't get anything done today. Couldn't get the thought out of my head. Just wanted to come home. See you. Hug you. Just…be with you."

Jason lifted his hand to cradle Dick's face. Dick held it there and smiled softly.

"And I'm still here."

"Yeah," said Dick. "I love you, Little Wing."

"Love you too, Dickie."


End file.
